herofandomcom-20200223-history
Young Autobot
Young Autobot is a young soldier and a main protagonist in Transformers The Game: Autobots/Decepticons and he reappears in Transformers Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots/Decepticons as a secondary protagonist. He's eager to fight and prove himself, he is very much the typical brash young youth with a lot of potential. He has never seen his people's home world of Cybertron, making him a testament to the effect that the war between the Autobots and Decepticons has had on Transformers of his generation. Thanks to Wheeljack, he can store the data of numerous vehicle forms, making him very versatile in the number of alternate modes he can adopt. He also has a decepticon counterpart. History Transformers: Autobots video game Young Autobot arrived on Earth to assist the Autobots already there. Not aware of the true nature of his mission at first, he eventually found out that the Autobots were on Earth to retrieve both the All Spark and Megatron. Being the youngest and most inexperienced member of Optimus Prime 's team, he was determined to prove himself. Unfortunately, his brashness nearly cost him when he went against orders and assisted Bumblebee in distracting Sector Seven agents, only to end up luring them back to him. Bumblebee threw himself in the line of fire to allow Young Autobot to escape, which left Young Autobot ridden with guilt. He managed to rescue Bumblebee and earn the other Autobots' respect. When Megatron took the All Spark and battled Prime, Young Autobot attacked him, knocked the All Spark out of Megatron's hands and jammed it into his chest, taking his own life to weaken Megatron. After Prime defeated Megatron, Young Autobot's last wishes were that Prime make Earth the new home of the Autobots, to defend it against any other Decepticon threats. Transformers: Decepticons video game Young Autobot arrived at the Space Needle after four of his comrades were destroyed by decepticon counterpart. Upon reaching the area, before the two of them engaged in battle, he told his opposite number to teach him why "the bad guys always lose." Unknown responded that the Autobots are no better than the Decepticons; they might be on opposite sides, but they're both playing the same game. Despite all this, Young Autobot was defeated at the hands of Unknown, despite his insistence that "You're messing with the best here!" Notable Fanfiction He also appears in some of the fanfictions as a secondary protagonist and a anti-hero, but he's also an antagonist in one of the fanfiction. He's now look a lot like Megatron from the three transformers movies. He appears in some of the crossover fanfiction. Gallery untitled 67.JPG|Young Autobot in Transformers-Revenge Of The Fallen: Autobots/Decepticons Young Autobot in Transformers Dark of the Moon The Game.jpg|Young Autobot in Transformers Dark of the Moon The Game Note *In Transformers the game: Autobots/Decepticons, he was voiced by Steve Blum and in Transformers Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots/Decepticons, he was voiced by James Arnold Taylor that voiced Obi-Wan Kenobi Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Teenagers Category:The Chosen One Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:Protectors Category:Pure Good Category:Warriors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Big Good Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Related to Villain Category:Genderless